The long range goal of this project is to strengthen the research, the researchers and the research resources in a Ph.D. in Nursing program in one of the leading Schools of Nursing in the country. The area of emphasis of this project is health promotion and illness prevention across the life span, with particular focus on adult development. The specific aims of the project are to: (1) develop and strengthen the research expertise among the faculty; (2) increase the research efforts in the emphasis area; (3) promote building of theoretical concepts related to health promotion and adult development (4) improve the research education of Ph.D. in Nursing students. Six subprojects focused on health promotion and illness prevention are included for support for year one. Coordination among projects will serve not only to develop collaborative research networks, but also will be tied specifically to the development and refinement of theoretical concepts in the emphasis area. There will be a concentrated focus on strengthening the existing formal and informal structures supporting research. Ph.D. in Nursing students will work closely with faculty in all of the research endeavors. The overall planned accomplishment is to alter significantly the current research atmosphere of the School of Nursing and the research attitudes and outcomes of faculty and Ph.D. students.